Continuer à y croire
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Continuer à y croire, au Père Noël, Harry savait que ce n'était pas absurde. Surtout si celui lui permettait de continuer à croire au retour de son parrain. Une petit fic HPSB de noël !


Coucou ! Une petite fic qui traine dans mes tiroirs depuis... un an ^^

J'avais commencé à l'écrire pour le Noël de l'an dernier, mais j'ai séché sur la fin. Le déclic s'est fait au moment de la rentrée cette année, mais j'ai quand même attendu le mois de décembre pour publier :p

J'espère que vous aimerez, ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'aimais l'idée de base. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Continuer à y croire**

- Ron, il y a un truc que je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander...

Harry était au Terrier, vautré dans un fauteuil défoncé, devant la cheminée où ronflait un feu énorme. Avec Ron, ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Hermione.

- Mmmh... C'est quoi ? demanda vaguement le rouquin, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Il attendait sa bien-aimée, qui devait rentrer de son travail plus tôt que d'habitude. Harry était là pour dire bonjour à Hermione en premier, et ensuite filer à l'anglaise en laissant les amoureux se faire des papouilles tranquilles.

- Le Père Noël. Il existe ?

Et là, malgré sa torpeur, Ron éclata de rire.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Vingt ans, et tu me demandes si le Père Noël existe ? Personne ne t'a jamais expliqué que c'est des bobards qu'on raconte aux petits enfants ?

- Eh, mais te fous pas de moi ! Je le sais, abruti. Mais tu sais, dans le monde magique, il y a tellement de trucs inattendus... Je me demandais, quoi. Comment ça se passe, le noël pour les sorciers, précisa Harry, un sourire flottant sur son visage.

- Ah, d'accord, souffla Ron, rassuré. Eh bien, je suppose que tu le sauras ce soir, si tu te faufiles discrètement dans le salon vers 3h du matin.

- Trois heures ? Pourquoi trois heures ? Et pourquoi se faufiler discrètement ?

- Discrètement parce que comme pour les moldus, on n'a en théorie pas le droit de voir qui dépose les cadeaux. Et trois heures parce que c'est le moment où tout le monde est couché.

Harry acquiesça. C'était logique. Logique qu'on n'ait pas le droit de voir, logique que ce soit au milieu de la nuit, et surtout logique qu'il y ait effectivement une quelconque personne qui vienne déposer les cadeaux à la place des parents ou des amis.

Il savait en posant la question à Ron qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Cette nuit à trois heures, il serait caché dans ce même fauteuil, sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry était étudiant en troisième année de Recherche Avancée en Maléfices, Sorts Et Sortilèges. RAMSES. Il apprenait comment on inventait de nouveaux sorts, comment on perfectionnait les anciens, quels étaient les mécanismes profonds de la magie.

Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, il avait ressenti le besoin de COMPRENDRE la magie. Qu'est-ce que c'était, quelle énergie, quel flux pouvait permettre de tuer un homme, de se changer en chat ou de transporter un sapin de Noël en deux mots ?

Tuer un homme. Voldemort était mort. Tué par Harry. Définitivement. Comme étaient morts Sirius, Remus, Tonks et tant d'autres. Après la guerre, Harry n'avait plus eu de goût pour rien du tout. Il était certain de vouloir abandonner un métier si prisé que celui d'Auror.

Un peu d'anonymat, dans la mesure du possible, voilà ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait alors choisit cette branche spécialisée, était devenu un ramesside, et s'épanouissait dans ses études. Il se révélait même être très doué, ce qui n'était pas gagné au départ.

Et avec ces recherches, il avait trouvé un but. Il avait retrouvé quelque chose qui le poussait à vivre, après ces années entières consacrées à la recherche des Horcruxes et à leur destruction. Il cherchait à percer le mystère du voile qui avait englouti Sirius. Donner un sens à cette mort absurde et si douloureuse.

Sans trop de résultats pour l'instant, mais l'espoir le poussait, lui permettait de rire avec ses compagnons encore vivants. Comme en ce soir de Noël.

Le repas s'était très bien passé, Harry avait vraiment trop mangé, il sentait son ventre tendu, et se demandait vraiment comment il allait réussir à rester éveillé encore une heure. Pourtant, il descendit discrètement les escaliers, traînant sa cape derrière lui, et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée où il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une heure à patienter. Sans doute que le fameux Père Noël ne passerait pas par la cheminée, après tout le feu y ronflait encore comme en enfer.

En attendant, il ne put que repenser à tous ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, lui et son ami ramesside Jack, à propos de cette arche. Il semblait en fait que c'était une sorte de passage temporel vers un autre monde, mais ils n'avaient pas encore pu déterminer si ceux qui l'avaient traversés devaient être considérés comme morts ou pas.

Pour sa santé mentale, Harry s'obligeait à penser que Sirius était mort. Il ne voulait conserver aucun faux espoir. Jack avait nettement moins d'implications personnelles dans ces recherches, ce qui facilitait les choses quand Harry traversait des moments de doute.

Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé ce qu'il advenait du corps de celui qui passait à travers le voile, mais ils avaient recueillis des témoignages de personnes ayant assisté à d'autres « passages », comme ils avaient décidé de nommer cette chute sans retour.

C'est à la suite du passage d'une famille entière que le voile avait été déplacé et abrité au ministère. Personne n'avait osé le détruire, car chacun avait un espoir de faire revenir ceux qui étaient passés. Harry et Jack étaient les premiers à se lancer dans des recherches poussées sur cet artefact magique, dans le cadre de leurs études.

Ils ne savaient pas encore non plus quel était l'aspect de cet autre monde, mais ils ne désespéraient pas de le trouver un jour.

Soudain, Harry sursauta. Un courant d'air venait de lui effleurer les chevilles, il sentait la cape onduler légèrement sous un souffle tiède. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se dissimulant mieux que jamais et priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait si le mystérieux Père Noël s'apercevait de sa présence, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde qu'un malheur se produise.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver un peu ridicule, caché comme ça le soir de Noël pour voir qui apportait les cadeaux ! A vingt ans... Mais il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfance, donc il pouvait bien se permettre de rêver un peu. Et pourquoi pas faire un vœu : trouver, enfin, ce qu'était l'arche.

Le courant d'air s'était modifié, il s'était comme... organisé. Il prenait une forme réelle, un volume et un poids, une présence. Et Harry se figea. Parce que cette présence, c'était celle de Sirius. Il se retint de crier, serra les dents de toutes ses forces, arrêta de respirer. Il ne sentit pas ses ongles entamer la peau de ses mains, pas plus qu'il ne sentit les larmes commencer à ruisseler sur son visage.

Il resta absolument immobile, pétrifié d'espoir et de douleur devant ce corps tant aimé. Que faisait-il là ? Il le vit poser une pile de cadeaux au pied du sapin, se redresser et regarder autour de lui avec un sourire mélancolique. Puis aussitôt disparaître.

Harry retint un cri, mais ne put empêcher son bras de partir à la rencontre de son parrain. Seulement la cape d'invisibilité le protégea, et Sirius avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son mouvement. Le jeune homme s'effondra dans le fauteuil, en pleurs. Tu parles d'un Noël...

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, sans avoir bougé d'un centimètre.

* * *

Au petit matin, Ron se dégagea des bras d'Hermione et descendit doucement les marches. Ce matin, il allait enfin découvrir ses cadeaux ! Il se demandait aussi qui Harry avait bien pu découvrir cette nuit, au pied du sapin. Mais son euphorie retomba rapidement quand il aperçut son ami dans le fauteuil, le visage encore marqué par les larmes versées la veille.

Il s'approcha et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

- Harry... Harry, réveille toi, les autres vont bientôt arriver. Allez, Harry...

- Ron ? Grogna Harry en retour.

- Oui, c'est moi. Allez, debout !

- Ron ! Ron, il faut que tu m'expliques, s'agita Harry, bien mieux réveillé d'un seul coup. Ce que j'ai vu hier soir, il faut que tu m'expliques !

- C'est ce qui t'a fait pleurer ? C'est étrange, d'habitude ça ne fait pas ça ... En fait, ce que tu vois le soir de Noël t'apporter tes cadeaux est différent pour chaque personne. C'est la personne qui t'est la plus chère. Si j'avais été là avec toi, j'aurais vu Hermione. Tu... tu as vu qui ?

- Oh bon sang, c'était horrible. J'ai vu Sirius, murmura Harry.

- Quoi ! s'écria Ron. Mais c'est génial !

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est génial de voir mon parrain en fantôme la nuit de Noël, alors que je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir en vrai.

- Mais non, corrigea Ron. C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Les morts sont morts, on ne peut pas les revoir tant qu'on est vivants. Si tu as vu Sirius, c'est qu'il est vivant ! Ailleurs, mais vivant ! Seules les personnes encore en vie peuvent t'apporter tes cadeaux de Noël !

- C'est... c'est vrai ?

Harry avait du mal à réaliser. Alors Sirius était ... vivant. Toutes ces recherches, ce n'était pas en vain ! Voilà le plus merveilleux cadeau qu'il aurait jamais pu avoir ! Il se laissait doucement envahir par la sensation, par ce bonheur qui montait en lui. Sirius était vivant ! Son parrain, sa famille, ce qui le rattachait à la vie ! Il aurait pu éclater de tant de joie, mais il se contenta de laisser un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et il se leva pour serrer Ron dans ses bras, dans l'espoir de partager un peu de cette euphorie.

Il se sentait plein d'une nouvelle détermination dans ses recherches sur le voile, et se jura que pour le premier janvier, Sirius serait à ses côtés.

Dès le lendemain, il replongea dans ses ouvrages. Les bouquins s'empilaient dans son petit appartement, même Hermione n'en avait pas autant. Seulement, l'objectif était différent. Pour Harry, c'était comme une question de survie. S'il ne trouvait pas comment délivrer son parrain, vivant, de la prison qui le maintenait enfermé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre.

* * *

Mais à son grand désespoir, les livres ne lui furent d'aucune utilité. Ils avaient atteints depuis longtemps, avec Jack, les limites de ce qui avait été découvert sur l'Arche. Il décida alors, en bon Griffondor, de s'introduire dans le ministère pour tenter une idée qu'il avait eue quelques temps avant, mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé mettre en œuvre. Et il était tellement difficile d'obtenir un droit de circulation dans le ministère, et encore plus au département des mystères, qu'il choisi de tout simplement s'en passer.

Après avoir réunit tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour son expédition, il contacta Jack par cheminette.

- Jack, je te dérange ?

- Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir pendant les vacances !

- Je sais, mais il fallait que je te parle. J'ai eu plein de nouvelles à Noël, un cadeau extraordinaire ! J'ai fais encore plein de recherches, mais je n'ai pas trouvé donc il va falloir aller sur place et comme c'est un peu ... enfin, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais sans doute assister à ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Harry, je suis ravi de te voir aussi enthousiaste, mais je comprendrais mieux si tu m'expliquais de quoi tu parles. Tu ne veux pas venir prendre un café, et tout me raconter en détail ?

- Hum. Oui. Se reprit Harry, légèrement rougissant. Désolé. J'arrive.

Jack vit la tête de son ami disparaître de l'âtre, avant que celui-ci ne s'emplisse d'une flamme verte et qu'Harry n'en émerge, de pied en cape.

- Hey, Jack. Désolé de te déranger, marmonna-t-il.

- Pas grave, Harry. J'ai cru comprendre à travers ton fouillis que tu avais eu un beau cadeau de Noël cette année, mais j'ai du mal à voir en quoi il me concerne, l'aiguilla son ami en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés.

- C'est parce que j'ai la certitude maintenant que mon parrain est vivant ! s'écria Harry en se laissant tomber. Donc ceux qui sont passés sont tous susceptibles de revenir, puisqu'ils sont vivants ! Enfin, j'ai un peu réfléchi et je suppose que si notre hypothèse de monde parallèle est la bonne, ce qui est très plausible, les passés ne seront encore vivants que si le temps s'écoule de l'autre côté à la même vitesse que dans ce monde-ci. C'est la seule chose qui me retient encore de hurler, tellement je suis content !

Jack rit du bonheur évident de son ami.

- Mes tympans te disent merci, dans ce cas ! Et est-ce que tu as une idée de comment on va les sortir de là ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quelque chose à ce propos dans le moindre de ces foutus bouquins qu'on a compulsé ces derniers temps.

- Non, il n'y a rien, j'ai revérifié. On va y aller à la barbare. Si tu es près à te mettre hors la loi, tu viens avec moi. Et si tu ne veux pas, j'irai sans toi parce qu'il est hors de question que j'attende plus longtemps.

- Tu veux forcer l'entrée du ministère ? Tu sais que t'as des gros problèmes, mon p'tit gars ? Ironisa Jack. T'es un peu taré, hein !

- Bon, tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'on se fera attraper. C'est un risque que je prends sans problème. Tu le prends avec moi ?

- Evidemment ! On part quand ?

Harry fit un grand sourire à Jack, avant de lui répondre :

- Maintenant !

* * *

Et les deux compères prirent le chemin du ministère, en secret et dans la nuit, pour réparer la terrible erreur qui s'était produite dans des circonstances similaires. Harry devant, baguette levée et sac sur le dos, Jack derrière, aux aguets. Ils se faisaient tous les deux totalement confiance, et les services de sécurités étaient nettement moins présents que pendant la guerre.

En passant par l'Atrium, vide de tout occupant, ils atteignirent sans problème le département des Mystères. Harry retrouva la porte qui menait à l'Arche, chaque détail gravé dans sa mémoire, ressassé depuis cette nuit de juin.

Au moment de s'avancer dans la pièce, cependant, il fut prit d'une hésitation. C'était vraiment son dernier espoir. S'il devait être déçu ce soir...

Jack sentit la dernière réticence de son ami. Alors il le poussa légèrement en avant, mettant toute son amitié et tout son soutien dans ce contact. Ce n'était plus le moment de flancher.

- Ok, Harry. Alors, quel est ton plan ? lança rapidement Jack. Il sentait que l'action devait commencer rapidement, sous peine de laisser Harry trop cogiter. Heureusement, ce dernier mordit à l'hameçon.

- Mon plan. Oui, j'ai amené tout le matériel ici, dans mon sac à dos. Dis-moi, tu connais le Seigneur des Anneaux, où c'est uniquement un truc moldu ?

- Bien que j'ai un peu de mal à voir le rapport avec ce qui nous préoccupe actuellement, s'étonna Jack, je peux te dire que je connais le Seigneur des Anneaux. C'est universel, ce truc.

- Cool. Parce que en fait, mon idée vient de là, en partie... Tu te souviens de la corde elfique que Galadriel donne à Sam, celle qui est inusable, solide comme du carbone, et qui s'étire à volonté ?

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Eh bien, j'ai réussis à en créer une avec plus ou moins les mêmes propriétés. Et c'est là qu'interviens la deuxième source d'inspiration de mon plan : Ariane et Thésée. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver de l'autre côté, donc il faut absolument que nous gardions un lien. Tu tiendras une extrémité de la corde, j'aurai l'autre et comme ça on est sûr que je trouverai le chemin du retour.

- C'est une excellente idée, admit Jack. Mais j'ai un bémol.

Harry le regarda avec attention.

- C'est moi qui irai de l'autre côté, repris Jack. Parce que, laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de crier, si jamais on ne trouve pas ton parrain, tu serais capable de rester de l'autre côté. Et c'est hors de question.

Alors commença pour Harry une longue attente. Chaque seconde semblait durer des heures. Il voyait la corde qui le reliait à Jack s'allonger de plus en plus, un cordon ombilical qui le reliait hypothétiquement, par l'intermédiaire de son ami, à son parrain.

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait cet autre monde, quels étaient les gens qu'il avait entendu murmurer. Soudain, il prit conscience que les murmures incessants du voile enflaient, pour devenir une rumeur beaucoup plus perceptible, comme si une foule approchait, venant de loin.

- Jack, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.

C'est alors que la corde commença à vibrer doucement dans sa main, sans qu'Harry puisse interpréter ce signe. Mais il eut rapidement la réponse à toutes ses questions, quand il vit la main de Jack écarter doucement le voile et repasser l'Arche vers le monde des vivants.

Harry se précipita vers lui, attrapa cette main et le tira pour l'aider à revenir. Jack émergea progressivement, comme sortant s'une brume très épaisse. Mais il tournait le dos à Harry.

Il tenait une autre main ! Il soutenait quelqu'un, aidait quelqu'un à marcher ! Harry gémit, le ventre noué, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il se précipita en avant, contourna son ami et tendit les mains pour attraper celles de l'homme que Jack soutenait, celles de son parrain.

Il l'attrapa par les poignets et le tira vers lui, le saisissant à bras le corps et l'enlaçant avec force. Il sentait le moindre os de Sirius, ses côtes saillantes, ses coudes pointus, mais il était vivant !

- Sirius ! Sirius, Sirius...

Son parrain lui répondit d'une voix rauque, affaiblie et émue.

- Harry... Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, je t'attendais...

Il ne put en dire plus, son pouls ralentit et il se fit plus lourd dans les bras de son filleul. Evanoui.

* * *

Il était au chevet de son parrain, Square Grimmaurd. Sirius lui avait légué la maison, et maintenant ils y étaient tous les deux. C'était la meilleure chose qu'Harry n'ait jamais vécu. Tous les deux, tous seuls dans cette maison qui leur appartenait. Pas d'Ordre du Phoenix, pas de fouineurs, juste eux.

Bien sûr, Sirius était convalescent, et sans doute plus perturbé que jamais. Bien sûr, Harry se posait encore des milliers de questions sur l'Arche, sur ces autres murmures qui s'y déplaçaient.

Mais tout ça n'était que détail, en regard de ce corps présent en face de lui, de cette odeur qui envahissait la chambre comme pour en reprendre possession, des promesses qu'Harry se faisait sur leur vie future, forcément commune.

Il se glissa dans le lit, au côté de son parrain, se serra contre lui et cessa de se poser des questions et savoura cette chaleur.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut : « Merci Père Noël... »

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous vous êtes fait plaisir à le lire autant que moi à le lire.

Et mon plaisir, seul bénéfice que je retire de cette publication - évidemment - ne sera que plus intense si vous prenez une minute pour me laisser une review :)

P.S. : Un grand merci à Noucky pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir, si tu repasses par là je voulais te dire que je suis touchée par tes compliments sur le voile, je suis contente d'avoir réussi ce passage. Et je suis moi-même frustrée par cette fin, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai réussi à faire ^^


End file.
